


Don't fear the reaper

by Destiel_ships_Johnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Dying Dean, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean, dean is dying, destiel au, destiel oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_ships_Johnlock/pseuds/Destiel_ships_Johnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dying, and all Cas can do is try to comfort him</p>
<p>Oneshot,angst with a fluffy ending</p>
<p>Also, you should really listen to the song that inspired this fanfic before reading it, it's just kind of important, and also the song is great, so.. Just check it out. It's called "Don't fear the reaper" and it's from Blue Oyster Cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear the reaper

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, and I don't really expect anyone to even read this, but if you liked it, please leave a comment, that would be great! Also I'm not fluent in English, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in there...
> 
> Like i said in the description, please listen to "Don't fear the reaper" by Blue Oyter Cult. 
> 
> And also I'm glad about about every person reading this!
> 
> That was it, enjoy the fic :D

The bullet came out of nothing; Cas couldn't even see it coming without his angel senses. A quick movement in the shadows to his left, suddenly and without a warning. And right in the next moment he saw blood. Automatically, Cas turned around, took his Angel blade and stabbed the demon that rushed to him. It was a female, at least the vessel. black hair, brown eyes. She was probably a good person before she was possessed, and usually, Cas would feel a slight feeling of guilt now, but not with Dean sinking to his knees right beside him. He saw that another person-The one who shot-was running away quickly.

The angel let go of his blade and dropped on the ground next to the injured man. “Dean…Dean!” Catching Dean’s shoulders, Cas turned him around. Blood was coming out of a wound on Dean's back. Cas continued to run on automatic, he took off Dean's jacket, and ripped the shirt apart around the wound. He would not let anything bad happen to Dean. Cas was an angel, a majestic creature, heaven's soldier. He would always be able to heal Dean. He pressed his hands on the wound, as Dean made a quiet, pained sound. “Cas…stop” The angel stopped immediately, his hands shaking, blood leaking trough his fingers. He wanted to calm his friend, he wanted to help-“It is going to be okay, Dean, just… let me… I can heal you. I-I can heal you”, he mumbled, his voice shaking. But Cas knew he couldn’t, he was just a human. He could try to call the ambulance of course, but Dean would be dead before they were here, at the shore of a little lake in north Kansas, far away from the next town. Cas was slowly starting to realise what just happened as he turned Dean around again, looking into his green eyes, glassy from pain, and sad.

Castiel’s thoughts rushed… Dean had been shot, and there was a demon to distract Cas… They could have shot him instead. They should have shot him, because this attack wasn’t meant for Dean at all. The angel knew what it was, a little reminder that the friends he surrounded himself with were, oh so fragile. After all Dean had been through, after all he survived, he was probably the strongest human, the one who always seemed le he was almost immortal, or at least behaving like he could not be defeated..- From the moment he greeted Castiel, the angel of the lord, without respect or fear, on, over the years they were friends and the years they were more than just that. With Sam, with Kevin, Bobby, Charlie, Jody… He always seemed strong, he alwas had Cas’ respect more than any other human. And in the end it was only the two of them. Everybody else gone, and hopefully safe in heaven. And the hunter and the angel going on, never stopping to fight, because they were hunters in the end- What else could they do besides fight?  
And yet, Dean was dying, and he was not killed by an archangel, or Lucifer, or even Crowley. He was killed by some simple demon and his ally. One of the attackers shooting, the other one distracting Cas for long enough to give the assasin time to flee. A simple gun, made by humans. It was a sign for Dean’s angelic protector. Even the strongest humans can easily be killed by their own weapons. Cas felt angrier than ever before when he thought about that, his whole body hot and tense and ready to fight whoever dared to hurt Dean. But it only lasted for a moment, the anger was there and than gone again, and it left Cas with something worse.

Cas didn’t feel angry anymore, not even sad. All he could feel was fear- just fear of a possible life without dean, of anything without Dean. He was supposed to be there with him, always and forever. Just as Cas should always be able to help him? Why couldn’t he? He looked down at him. Dean was breathing heavenly, and he was clearly in panic. The bullet was stuck somewhere in Dean’s back, and his whole Shirt was soaked in blood-So much blood, everywhere, too much of it. Castiel wanted to help him, that was all he could care about, so he just tried to calm him down, taking his head into his lap and running his hands, still wet with blood, trough Dean’s blonde hair. He seemed a little soothed, shaking and sweating, but a little better. Cas started talking, without even thinking about what he was saying. “Dean, it’s alright! You are safe, it’s me, Castiel, I am always with you, since that evening, with Sam, do you remember?”

Cas thoughts went back to a completely different time, as if his mind wanted to flee into another reality, a reality without a bleeding, shaking Dean. They had made a fire, and eventually had to much alcohol that evening. Dean was blasting rock music with the radio in the impala. They were all singing along to “Don’t fear the reaper” really enthusiastically and really of tune, and Dean started laughing and leaned over to Cas, his head almost touching the other men’s shoulder. Cas could remember Sam laughing and telling Dean to “just kiss him already, jerk!” and the next thing he knew was that Dean was kissing him, really, and on the mouth. Cas was to surprised to do anything, hejust sat there stiffly, and Dean pulled back. A sudden, awkward silence began to fill the air. Sam just starred at Dean unbelieving, and so did Cas probably, he couldn’t remember. Then Cas leaned forward, and Dean’s lips were against his again, and it felt magical, like electricity spreading through all of his body, like the grace inside him exploding. He parted his lips, and Dean kissed him passionately, his strong hands holding Cas around the waist. He had closed his eyes of course, but it felt like all his other senses started working better instead. He could taste Dean’s lips on his own, and smell him, too, he smelled like sweat and beer (they really drank a little too much that day) and sort of like honey. The feeling of Dean’s skin against his… He could also hear the music playing in the background, going on as a constant background noise.

_Baby take my hand… Don’t fear the reaper, we’ll be able to fly…_

It was probably the most amazing moment in his immortal life, so far...“Guys? I’m still here. Time to stop” Sam stepped in. Dean let go of Cas, there lips parted and both of them blushed and started mumbling excuses, until Sam started laughing and the awkwardness vanished immediately as all of them started giggling.

Cas voice was shaking so much now that he could barely speak anymore. He tried to keep himself from crying. Dean choked blood now and the wound just didn’t stop bleeding. “Remember that evening, Dean? With Sam? You played that song…” And then, still without even thinking, Cas started singing, the fear and the confusion still filling him, because he just didn’t know anymore what he could say or do to calm Dean.

_All our times have come, here but now they’re gone…_

Cas wanted to scream out his pain and fear and anger, he wanted to cry for help and let go, but he could see how his voice helped Dean. “Cas…” he tried to talk now, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Cas wouldn’t have understood him, if he hadn’t known exactly what he was trying to say… “Shh Dean, it’s okay” he said quietly, “I know Dean, I love you too” and then he just kept singing.

_Seasons don’t fear the reaper, and neither do the sun the wind or the rain…_

Dean had stopped crying; he just looked up at Cas and tried to breathe. Cas couldn’t handle it anymore, he sobbed and tried to put his fingers at Dean’s forehead, hysterically, because that just had to help him… Nothing changed of course, Dean was still injured, and Cas started crying now, his fingers slipping from the hunter’s forehead, because of the blood that was still on them. For a moment, Cas just sat there, trying not to cry, to stay strong for his friend. Instead, he sang again, it was just random lyrics, and he didn’t sing for Dean anymore, he sang because he had to hold onto something after all – even if it was just a song.

_Came the last night of sadness, and it was clear she couldn’t go on… The candles blew and then disappeared… saying don’t be afraid…_

Dean was getting weaker, he was breathing heavier and not as often. He gasped for air.

_Come on baby… And she had no fear, she had become like they are, she had taken his hand, she had become like they are…_

Cas was singing quietly, and Dean closed his eyes.

_Dean_

He took a last, released breath, and then he felt an almost familiar feeling – All the pain was gone, he felt easy and good, and he was standing next to his own dead body, again… He couldn’t even see the wound that had killed him. Such a little injury and so much damage…

He looked at Cas. The angel had stopped singing, and his whole body was shaking. He sobbed over Dean’s body, and for a short moment Dean was sure he couldn’t leave him. There was nobody left to bring him back – Everybody dead, only Cas left behind. And Cas wouldn’t bring him back, he loved him too much. Castiel knew Dean was going to heaven, and he wouldn’t want to bring him back to the cruelty of earth.

Dean was standing, looking down at Cas, and thinking about the song he had been singing, when the reaper came.Dean wanted to stay with his angel; he was ready to become a ghost. Nothing would keep him away from him. He would flee from the reaper, or fight him, or trick him…And then he turned around. The reaper wasn’t at all like he expected- Not an attractive young woman- Not a bored guy in a business suit. In fact, he had rather long, brown hair, and he was tall, really tall. Dean looked right at his own brother. “Sammy?” he asked, pain in his voice, because after all those years, his brother was still his weakness. “No, but he is waiting for you in heaven”, said the reaper, and even his voice sounded like Dean’s brother. Dean wanted to get angry, he really wanted to. But he couldn’t. He just felt tired. He wanted to go with the reaper and leave everything behind. But Castiel couldn’t just be left alone. Dean shook his head and looked away. “Come with me Dean. Cas will come to you, you will see him again. But do you think he wants you to become what you were hunting?” The reaper was like a little voice in Deans head, telling him things he didn't want to hear.

Dean sighed and looked back at Castiel.

_Come on baby, don’t fear the reaper…_

“Thank you”, he whispered quietly, it was meant for Cas, he should be able to hear it… and his eyes teared up again as he saw Cas crying on his old jacket, sobbing on his lifeless body. Then he turned around and followed the reaper, away from what he had to leave behind.  
 _And she had no fear…_

**_Years later..._ **

_Castiel_

Cas had left his body behind happily. It was just Jimmy Novak, and Cas was glad to be free again. He died a human, after heaven made him one, as a punishment for his mistakes, but he was still an angel inside. Without his vessel, as a dead man, he still didn’t need a reaper to lead him to heaven. His wings unfolded again, after all these years, and he started flying.

Cas opened the simple wooden door that marked the entry to his personal heaven, and golden light was shining on his face. He was in the body of Jimmy Novak,  but he could feel his wings. Castiels heaven was the garden behind one of the houses he had lived in with Sam and Dean for a few months, with a simple stone roof and a big, beautiful backyard that reminded Castiel of heaven. He had loved the house, even though he was never in there for long, and after a time they had to leave again. But Cas knew his heaven didn’t consist of houses or gardens, his heaven was a person, a human. And he was there, waiting patiently, leaning against the wall and smiling happier than Cas had ever seen him during his lifetime. He knew Dean was not part of the illusion the rest of heaven was, he was really there, sharing his heaven with Castiel, like soulmates do. 

He smiled, for the first time in years, and then he slowly started walking to Dean, and then he was running, happiness exploding inside him, like he had woken up from a nightmare that lasted 30 years. And right in the next moment Dean put his hands around him, and Castiel could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he hugged his old friend back. “It’s good to see you again” he whispered quietly.

They didn't kiss-They would have plently of time for that. They just stood there, holding each other, Cas clinging onto Dean.

And for once, this moment wasn’t just a dream he would wake up from crying.

_And she took his hand, and they started to fly…_

 


End file.
